Threat From the Nether World
by DarkOblivion17
Summary: new enemies appear, as well as a new dragon. what lies in this new ally's past and what does he have to do with the coming dangers. most likely will remain T rated.
1. prolougue

***diclaimer: i don not own spyro or any other characters affiliated with the legend of spyro series***

**Prologue**

**A Year after the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder have been spending all their time together. Bored after so much time with no evil forces to fight Spyro wishes for a bit of excitement. And with the guardians away and ignitus in his new position as chronicler has no one to train him to pass the time, Cynder on the other hand is just happy to be with Spyro. Then one night the dragon temple is attacked by half dragon creatures who nearly kill Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus.**

**They are saved by another half dragon that reveals himself to be Scourge a young dragon from the dark side of the netherworld the midway between heaven and hell. Who tells them that his half brother Reaver is attempting to take over the world, and that he'll need their help to defeat him.**

**Scourge assists Spyro and Cynder by teaching them what he can of skills he picked up in the underworld, as well as with his ability to use his shadow as a weapon. They will face many dangers and even themselves as their adventure progresses, as well as helping Scourge deal with memories of his troubled past.**

***this is my first fanfic and i'd like comments on how i do. if anyone reads this and feels i have stolen their ideas let me know and i will try to get rid of this***


	2. A Change of Pace

A Change of Pace

" Wow…it sure has been a long time since we defeated Malefor, it's so boring " spyro said with a sigh as he and Cynder took a night stroll through the halls of the Dragon Temple.

" Well if it means I get to spend more time with you I'm happy to be bored" Cynder said brushing against spyro, forcing a smile onto his face.

" Yeah, I love spending time together too… but a guy needs some excitement every once in a while." Spyro said stopping in the middle of a room joining four hallways.

"Spyro." A familiar voice called from the hall to their right turning to the right spyro watched as ignitus walked toward them from the hall the light glistening on his new blue scales.

" Hey ignitus what do you need?" Spyro asked, as Cynder looked him over.

" You looked better when you were red" Cynder blurted out before Spyro could stop her

" Humph, I think that blue suits the role of chronicler, thank you. Now Spyro-" an explosion resounding from the temple entrance interrupted Ignitus and the three took off for the entrance hall.

" You see! This is what happens when you ask for excitement, I should be all the excitement you need" Cynder said mockingly as they ran.

"Well… I was ready to wait t but if you're ready to take that step in our relationship I'm all for it" Spyro blurted out his mind focusing only on the potential fight to come, while Cynder stopped for a moment to process what he said.

" Spyro you perv!" she yelled as she started running again.

" Those were bold words my boy" Ignitus said with a laugh.

" Wasn't thinking, too hyped up? But I don't regret a word, I mean I do love her don't I?"

Spyro replied as they rounded a corner and stopped at the end of the temple's entrance hall." What the, what are those? They look like dragons but they're walking on two legs" Spyro asked as hey watched.

" The library has books about creatures such as these, half-dragons. But they aren't supposed to exist naturally" Ignitus explained as Cynder round the corner.

"What'd I miss?" she asked as she spotted the half-dragons, "yuck, loincloths. What are they?"

"Dead" Spyro said as he took flight in a single bound and knocked three off the intruders off the cliff near the entrance to the ground below. Cynder and Ignitus following suit, the young dragoness knocking over another three and the former guardian of fire knocking over the rest.


	3. overwhelmed

Overwhelmed

Spyro broke away from the half-dragons halfway to the ground, and they crashed through the treetop and hit thud ground with a low thud. Above him fell the half dragons taken out by Cynder and Ignitus. Then they swooped down through the trees only to be shocked at what they found on the ground.

" wha- where'd they go?" Cynder asked confused as she walked over to the indentations in the ground where the half-dragons had impacted. "No blood, no bodies, no footprints. What is this?"

" These new enemies are going to be troublesome" Ignitus said, carefully scanning the area.

Suddenly five of the half dragons leapt from the treetops and, before any of them could react, crashed down onto them. Spyro hit by one, Cynder by another and Ignitus crushed by the final three.

" ugh…what the?" Spyro groaned as he staggered to his feet, his vision slightly blurred but clear enough to see a half dragon pull a dagger from his loincloth and rush toward him. He spun around quickly to sweep the legs of his attacker but the half dragon jumped forward and slashed deeply into his right shoulder.

" Spyro!" Cynder cried out as Spyro roared in pain, but behind her another of their assailants drew its dagger and thrust in the back of her left leg.

" Spyro Cynder no!" Ignitus roared as he swiped away two of the half dragons with his tail knocking them through a tree. The third pulled out its dagger and attempted an attack from the front but Ignitus simply raised his front leg and brought it down upon his assailant head, swiftly ending it's life.

Spyro and Cynder's attacker quickly turned their attention to Ignitus, suddenly they both began to glow green and from each of them came a thin beam of energy that pierced through Ignitus' front left and back right knees. He roared in pain as his leg gave way under the weight of his body and the two half dragons closed in on him.

They went for Ignitus' neck but were caught of guard by Spyro's electric breath. Then fighting through the pain in her leg Cynder leapt at the half dragons and with a swing of her tail slit both of their throats.

" Damn that hurts" Cynder moaned as she put weight on her leg.

" You two have my thanks but remember, we still have more enemies to deal with." Ignitus warned.

" I don't think we can handle them Ignitus they're too fast." Spyro said as he looked around them.

Then from the trees come three fireballs that rain down on Spyro and Cynder with explosive force, quickly fired by beams of energy one of which pierced through Ignitus' chest and left lung. The remaining half dragons close in on Spyro and his friends as he and Cynder fight to stand but to no avail, Ignitus mobilized as he struggles to breathe.

" got to move…" Spyro thought as the half dragon stood over Cynder and himself. Then as one of them raised it's dagger over Spyro his thoughts turned to Cynder "Sorry Cynder, I guess our time is up".

He closed his eyes ah he prepared for the blade to plunge into him when a cold, near emotionless voice called out, " and you're supposed to be the savior of the world? What a joke."

Suddenly shadowy tentacles burst from the shadow of the trees and wrapped around Spyro's attackers, throwing them into the side of the cliff. Opening his eyes Spyro spotted his savior as he stepped out of the shadows. He also appeared to be a half dragon , but since he had saved him Spyro just stayed where he was and let the new arrival do what he could.


	4. A Sparring Match

A sparring match

This new half dragon was much fiercer in appearance than the ones that had attacked Spyro, it's eyes were a fiery red, it's body was pitch black instead of green and it's chest and stomach were a silvery gray color as well as it's horns which were scarred from earlier battles. It wore a dark colored cloak with holes cut in it for its wings and a red cloth around it waist that had wide flaps on the front and back that hung down to its knees. And its tail ended in a crescent blade.

" They actually got up… bad move." He said as the other half dragons recovered and rushed at him." Hope they're not afraid of the dark"

With a wave of his hand his shadow stretched out beneath the half dragons, wrapped around them again. And pulled the half dragons down into it leaving only their daggers behind. Then he walked over to Ignitus, who was moments away from blacking out, and put a hand over the hole on his chest and a soft light began to pour from it, healing the wound.

Ignitus took a deep breath as the hole in his lung closed up "who…who are you" he managed to mutter between coughs.

"Don't talk I'm not done yet" the half dragon said as he moved to Ignitus' legs" don't do too much on your feet, I can't heal joints and bones too well"

"Ugh…what the? We're okay," Cynder murmured as she woke up while the half dragon moved to her. As he began healing her wound she couldn't help but wince in discomfort as the flesh of her wound stretched and stitched itself back together.

" And last but not least the so called hero"

He carefully took Spyro and rolled him over so he could get at the wound more easily and went on to healing the wound. "Who…what are you?" Spyro asked his strength strangely returning as his wound healed.

A sly smile appear on the half dragon's face as he finished healing Spyro," first things first Spyro. To answer the big guys question my name is Scurge and as for what I am…" he trailed off stepping back a bit, Spyro Cynder and Ignitus' all locked they're eyes on him as shadows swirled around him hiding his body for a moment. Then disappeared revealing a fierce young dragon of Spyro's age and size if not a bit bigger," I'm a dragon just like you…sort of."

"By the ancients…" Ignitus said dumbfounded as he rose to his feet.

" Is that even possible?" Spyro asked examining Scurge.

"_Whoa he almost looks better than Spyro…" _Cynder thought as she admired him.

" Well now with everyone all healed up and introductions out of the way, Spyro I'd like a quick fight." Scurge requested as he walked away from the group a bit.

"Why not?" Spyro replied without a moment's hesitation.

" Good…now hit me with your best shot" Scurge said in a commanding tone.

" Fine." Spyro said as he spat three fireballs at Scurge, who immediately took flight to avoid the attack. Then he took aim at Spyro, tackling him in his side sending him into a tree. Slightly disoriented, Spyro loosed at bolt of electricity at the still airborne Scurge locking his muscles causing him to crash to the ground.

Spyro lowered his head and charged at Scurge, then tossed him into the air with his horns. Then he leapt into the air and knocked Scurge back down with his tail. Scurge hit the ground hard but quickly recovered as he grabs Spyro with his shadow and slammed him back into the ground.

" That all you got Spyro?" Scurge taunted as Spyro rose to his feet. He then loosed another bolt of lightning on Scurge followed quickly by a burst of his ice breath. The attacks hit their mark leaving Scurge covered in ice, and then Spyro released a jet of flame creating a fiery wall between himself and Scurge.

" Don't you think that was a bit much?" Cynder asked accusingly.

" Well…he did ask for my best shot." Spyro replied nervously, sensing her displeasure. Then Scurge shot through the wall of flame in his half dragon form, still half covered in ice, and went straight for Spyro, picking him up by the neck and holding him so they looked each other in the eye.

" We both know you can do better than that." Scurge said as he released Spyro," but still pretty good." Scurge added as he changed back to his normal form.

" I wasn't expecting you to recover from that so fast, you could have killed me if you wanted to." Spyro said rubbing his neck where Scurge had grabbed him

" Why exactly have you come here Scurge?" Ignitus asked as Scurge shook the remaining ice off of himself.

I'll be happy to explain everything, but if you don't mind I'm feeling a bit exhausted. I've been traveling for a while, and that little bit with Spyro took the last of my energy." Scurge said with a yawn.

" Well young one you are welcome to stay in the dragon temple with us for the night." Ignitus suggested.

" thanks I look forward to it." Scurge said thankfully as they all flew off for the temple.


	5. Curiosity and Pain

Curiosity and Pain

Cynder awoke in the middle of the night, her mind racing around one thing: Scurge. She quietly left her room and crept through the dark halls of the temple toward the room that was chosen for Scurge.

"_I know this is wrong but, for some reason I can't get this guy out of my head." _Cynder thought as she neared the hall to his room.

As she came to the door her heart rate began to quicken, then she took a deep breath and quietly pushed open the door. The room was pitch black except for a dim light that shone through a small window and landed on Scurge's body, as he lay asleep. Something about being in the same room as him made Cynder feel at ease, and yet she had never felt more frightened.

"_He's shaking…"_ Cynder thought as she approached him and laid a paw on his back, quickly pulling it away, _"He's freezing…what's going on? Is he having a nightmare?"_

Then Scurge began to stir in his sleep, and slowly rose to his feet as Cynder slowly backed away. " Don't touch me you…monster" he turned to her.

"_M-monster…Does he mean me?"_ Cynder thought to herself feeling hurt, then she noticed that his eyes were only half open, _"he's still asleep…"_

As Scurge shifted to a striking position the shadows in the room suddenly wrapped around Cynder and held her in mid-air. " Scurge, it's me. Wake up!" she cried softly as a shadow looming before took on a blade like shape, " you're dreaming, just wake up it'll be fine."

" It'll never be fine…you killed my mother!" Scurge said with a choked yell.

Shock shook Cynder's mind as she desperately tried to think of a way out of situation, she dreaded what came to mind but it was the only thing she could think of shadow blade rushed towards her," Scurge. It's all right, calm down." She whispered as sweetly as possible.

"M-mom?" Scurge stammered stopping the shadow blade only centimeters from Cynder's chest.

" Yes, I'm here son" she said uneasily but retaining the sweet tone.

" Mom…it's been so hard since dad took me from you. Then I heard that you'd been killed and…" his voice trailed off as tears began to flow down his face.

" I know, I know. Don't worry I've …sent you friends to help ease your pain." She continued, feeling sorry for Scurge.

"Spyro and Cynder?" he asked his tears stopping

"Yes son, they'll do whatever they can whenever you need them. Just tell them what's causing you pain and they'll do their best to help. Now go back to sleep"

"What about melody mom, will she help me too." Scurge asked lying down

" … I'll save that for later, now got to sleep. You've got an important day tomorrow."

"Okay…I love you mom." Scurge muttered as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

His words caught Cynder completely off guard, "…I love you too son" she said uneasily, leaving. She shut the door quietly then rushed back to her room and forced herself back to sleep, worried about hat the next day might bring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***NOTE:if you want my stroy to continue please review with some type of criticism or a simple yes. I have a few more chapters just waiting to be typed up and put onto the site but if no one likes my stories or cares enough to tell me how to improve my writing** **i'll just leave them in my notebook**. **thanks to any who care***


	6. The New Threat

(jman95, thanks for the review…but you may not get your wish…)

A new threat

The next morning Spyro met Cynder outside her room and walked with her to the temple library. Where Scurge was already explaining to Ignitus the terms of his sudden appearance.

" You two sleep well?" Scurge asked turning to Spyro and Cynder as they entered the library.

" Spyro, Cynder. Scurge has brought us some disturbing" Ignitus said turning to them as well," please tell them what you told me."

"Right. The reason why I'm here is my brother Reaver is trying to take over the dragon realms, and I want to stop him. But I need your help and I think you'll need mine" Scurge said pausing for a moment.

" Wait…what's so special about your brother, and why is he trying to take over." Spyro asked a bit confused.

"I was getting to that, you see my brother and I are from another realm called the Netherworld, more specifically we're from its Sin Sector. The nether world acts like a processing stage for those who have been killed, serving as a last chance at redemption for some and a nice place to stay before heading to heaven for others. My father… was a hellfire dragon chosen to rule the sin sector. My mother…" he took a deep breath," my mother was a holy dragon who ruled the Salvation Sector of the netherworld."

" Wait so you're basically a dragon from hell or something?" Cynder asked thinking back to last nights events.

" Well…yes and no. The Sin Sector is a place of pain, suffering, torture and cruelty, but it's nothing compared to the real thing, likewise the Salvation Sector is a place of peace, love and good fortune but isn't comparable to heaven. Now getting back to the matter at hand, the reason why my brother wants to take over the dragon realms is you Spyro." Scurge said sitting down

" What, me? Why" Spyro asked shocked.

" Because he doesn't believe a young dragon can be such a powerful foe to so many evil minds." Scurge said hiding a smirk

" Wait, you mean?"

"Yeah every enemy you've ever beaten has wound up in sin sector, including Malefor. Oh I forgot to mention this earlier but Reaver and I are only half brothers. I think that's probably why he was so interested in the works of your old enemies; I just wanted to learn magic from some of them. But when Malefor showed up that was the last straw in his book and he started his own plot to get to the dragon realms and take over. I can't see what he saw in a dragon who wound up being sent to hell after only a few hours after he got there."

"What'd he do?" Spyro asked, intrigued to learn the fate of his latest defeated foe

"He tried to take over the sin sector but my dad handled him in seconds, then he was executed and condemned to hell" Scurge said a spark of pride in his eye

" Seconds!" Cynder and Spyro shouted almost knocking Scurge off his feet.

"Sorry, I guess I did exaggerate a bit…" Scurge said half-heartedly,"_What did they expect he was the king, and hellfire dragons have nothing against cheating... but I'll play along before I cause a problem" he thought"_

" Watch how you exaggerate that guy nearly killed us." Spyro shouted smoke drifting from his nostrils.

Clearing his throat Scurge continued," right so to wrap up my little story my brother learned some tricks from your old friends Ripto and The Sorceress, created a portal and came here and turned the local animals into his own army of half dragons. I followed him through the portal but lost him in the realm transition. So I found and followed the group that attacked you."

" And we know the rest" Ignitus added as Scurge started out of the room, "And now you must prepare."

"I'll handle that Ignitus, my brother wasn't the only one who learned a few tricks after all." Scurge said looking back," Spyro, Cynder. Follow me."


	7. Half Dragon Training

**(Need to let this be known before the story gets much further, I have not had the pleasure of playing any reasonable portion of any of the legend of Spyro series so I will reference characters from the older games as well of characters of my own creation who won't appear in this story but will appear in the next. And forgive any poor descriptions of any legend of Spyro locations)**

Half Dragon Training

Scurge led Cynder and Spyro through a search of the temple looking for a room he had picked out earlier that day. Once they had found the large open room he began to explain why he brought them there.

"I know you guys realized how hard it is to fight a half-dragon on four legs, so I'm going to teach you guys my little trick" Scurge explained as he transformed into his half dragon form, this time without the cloak.

"So how do we do that exactly?" Spyro asked as he watched impatiently.

"Well your friend The Sorceress-"

"The dinosaur bitch that wanted all the baby dragons, I hate her" Spyro interrupted meeting Scurge's eyes as he glared at him, "sorry..."

" Well she explained to me that dragons are beings that naturally contain an abundance of magical energy that can be used to do most anything a dragon who can access that energy wants to, that's how we use our breath attacks, and in my case my shadow." Scurge explained pacing a little bit.

"So all we have do is harness the magical energy in us." Cynder asked her tail twitching in anticipation.

"Right, just search yourself for magic stored in your body. Look for what you felt when you first used a breath attack, let it flow through your body." Scurge explained Spyro and Cynder following his instructions exactly." Once you've feel the energy flow through your body visualize your half dragon form, but remember to clothe yourself with something. Half dragons don't wear loincloths for nothing."

Scurge watched as Spyro and Cynder's bodies began to radiant energy, then it was Spyro who achieved his half-dragon transformation, clothing himself with a yellow cloth in the same way Scurge did.

"All right I did it," Spyro cheered," feels a little weird though"

"Then try running around the room a bit. That should help you get used to your new body." Scurge advised, Spyro starting to run around the room.

Then behind him Cynder transformed to her half dragon form," umm, how do I look?" she asked pulling Scurge's attention away from Spyro

Scurge began to turn to Cynder then quickly looked back," Cynder, I think you should add some sort of shirt." He said clearing his throat.

A look of shock and embarrassment came over Cynder's face as she looked down and realized she was exposed," Sorry!" she yelped as she concentrated and formed a wide purple cloth linked by a small ring in the front across her chest and upper back. "Better…"

"Much (_sort of),_ Spyro's a lucky dragon" Scurge said looking Cynder up and down, her transformation had given her a figure that any man, dragon or otherwise, would have to fight himself not to stare at. "What do you think Spyro?"

"What?" he turned to look at Cynder while he ran, "damn-"he says as he trips over his own feet and crashes face first into a wall.

"He likes it." Cynder and Scurge said in unison both with amused smiles on their face.

"Son of a bitch that hurt" Spyro groaned holding his nose in pain.

"Well let's continue."

"Wait, Scurge did you really mean what you said?" Cynder asked sliding in from of him.

"Of course why would I-" he stopped short as Cynder gave him a quick peck on the cheek before checking on Spyro. "Ok…Like I was saying, you two against me. After all I'm the only one here who's actually fought like this, so get ready and don't pull any punches"

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Cynder asked slightly intimidated

"Don't worry Cynder he can't be that strong," Spyro said confidently.

"I can't huh" Scurge said menacingly as he leapt toward Spyro and delivered a spinning kick to his chest, send him sliding to the opposite end of the room.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried rushing over to him.

"Okay, he can be that strong." he said pushing himself up.

"Come at me any way you like." Scurge challenged folding his arms.

Spyro took no time trying his hand against Scurge, he charged forward and attempted a punch to his face but Scurge grabbed his arm and diverted Spyro off to his side then threw him to the floor. Next Cynder found her way behind his back and swiped across his back with her claws, Scurge spun around to attempt a counter attack but as his eyes met Cynder's he froze up for a second and took the blow across his chest. Then before Cynder could get away Scurge swept her legs, leaving her face up on the floor.

"Try backing your attacks with the elements that your already use in combat, and don't come at me as a friend. You guys are trying to knock me down and not have me get back up, got that." Scurge said as he jumped away making sure he gave himself enough room to react to anything Spyro and Cynder threw at him.

"Back_ our attacks with the elements…_" Cynder though as she rose to her feet and stared at her hand, "_I wonder?"_ she concentrated on her hand and after a few moments a small air current began to form around it.

"_Leave it to the woman to experiment first…" _Scurge thought as she rushed at him again, he moved to counter but he met her gaze and froze up again. She punched him in the chest and a powerful burst air rocketed him into the wall, cracking it on impact.

"…_Note to self: KEP CYNDER HAPPY." _Spyro thought watching as he stood up.

"Much better." Scurge said coughing up at bit of blood as he staggered to his feet.

"Spyro summon an element while concentrating on part of your body that's how it works" Cynder instructed as she tried another wind backed strike at Scurge but he ducked under the attack and her fist got stuck in the wall.

Not to be left out Spyro quickly ran up and attempted a flaming kick, which would have connected but Scurge used his shadow to catch Spyro's foot then swung him around into Cynder freeing her hand but sending them both into another wall.

"_I don't know why but I can't look them in the eye…" _Scurge thoughtslightly worried_," and screw the wings for now"_ he concentrated for a moment and made his wings disappear

He walked over to Spyro and Cynder and picked them both up by the shoulder then pushed them away. Spyro quickly spun around and delivered an electrified fist to Scurge's face, but Scurge gritted to the pain of the shock and delivered a right hook to Spyro before stumbling back then Cynder followed up with a poison covered claw that grazed Scurge's shoulder causing it to burn immensely which made Scurge flinch. Taking advantage of this Spyro delivered an icy punch to his stomach coating it in thick ice.

Falling to his knee Scurge wrapped his shadow around the legs of both Spyro and Cynder and threw hem across the room. Then he stood up and broke the ice on his chest.

Spyro rushed at him fists ablaze and tried to land a chain of punches on Scurge's chest, but Scurge dodged every strike. Then he dropped down as Cynder delivered a spinning kick to the side of Scurge's head, knocking Scurge across the room to the floor but he didn't stay there long.

" Come on were not done yet, I'm still standing." Scurge said brushing himself off, as he got up.

" He's really taking this seriously." Cynder said a hint of worry in her voice

" Maybe he's just determined to defeat his brother, but whatever the reason we have to keep going until we knock him down and he can't get back up." Spyro said, then he charged at Scurge again.

Scurge's training continued for hours, with Spyro and Cynder's skill increasing by the minute. To the point where even going all out he could barely take them both at the same time, but they had all taken a reasonable beating by the time they began to tire.

Scurge was nearing his limit, he was cut in cuts, bruises and burns, in some places Spyro had given him minor cases of frost bite, and from a combination of Spyro electric and Cynder's poison attacks his vision was blurring and he was finding it difficult to move.

"_Definitely…overdid it… this time." _he thought breathing heavily as his eyes struggled to focus on Spyro and Cynder who were across the room.

" He looks terrible." Cynder pointed out as she sat down.

" But he's still up, so should we take one last swing at him?" Spyro asked bending over to catch his breath.

With a reluctant nod Cynder stood up beside Spyro and focused her wind element to her fist, Spyro doing the same with his flame element. Together they rushed at Scurge hoping to end the mindless violence of the training.

" _Couldn't dodge that if I wanted to…" _Scurge thought as he raised his arms to protect himself,_" damn this is going to hurt" _he thought as their punches impacted his arms and sent sliding into the wall in a whirlwind of flame, creating a large crater in it once he hit it.

" He can't seriously want to continue." Spyro said shocked as Scurge used his shadow to dispel the flaming whirlwind. he stood for a moment then fell flat on his face leaving Spyro relieved and Cynder worried.

"Scurge are you all right?" she asked softly.

"… Don't worry…the healing ability… I used on you guys…will patch me up after a good nights sleep" Scurge said breathing hard as he changed back to his normal form, " I can't really move so I'll be staying here for the night."

"Spyro, I'm going to stay here with him." Cynder said closing her eyes for a moment as she returned her body to it's normal form, Spyro doing the same.

" Why?"

" I just feel that it'll do him some good, so are you staying or not." She asked curling up beside Scurge, and not willing to leave the dragoness he loves alone with another guy Spyro silently curled up beside her.

" _These two…" _Scurge thought as he cracked an eye open a peered athis friends, then closed it again with a smile on his face,_ " if that dream was true… thanks mom_.." he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**(I think I may have overdone this chapter a bit.)**


	8. Catch Yourself

Catch Yourself

A chill ran through Scurge's aching body as the feeling of a familiar presence roused him from his sleep, the faint sound of a familiar voice singing drawing him out of the room. Taking a quick look back at Spyro and Cynder he slipped out of the room silently.

" It can't really be her, can it…" he thought as he made his way through the halls searching for the source of the singing.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the room the sound of claws scrapping against the floor woke Spyro. As he opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of a tail slipping out of the room, then turning to his side he woke Cynder.

" What is it Spyro?" she said with a yarn stretching out like a cat before standing up.

" I think someone was just in here, and it wasn't Scurge or Ignitus." Spyro said shaking himself fully awake.

"Well, I guess we should go find whoever it is right." Cynder suggested yawning again.

" Yeah, let's go." Spyro said walking out of the room, Cynder following close behind.

* * *

Scurge's search led him to a moonlit garden deep within the temple. He could hear the singing very clearly now and it brought back memories from the happy years of his life, but he still had trouble finding the source as there were many large statues and the plants were very large as well. He wove his way through the plants of the garden until he came to a large dragon statue, going around it he found that he was in the center of the garden and right in front of sat a young ice dragoness, sing beautifully, her icy blue scales glistening in the moonlight.

" M-Melody?" Scurge said confused his heart rate spiking, "Is that you?"

" Scurge?" she said surprised, turning around slowly, she was just smaller than Cynder but had a more impressive figure (by dragon standards), the scales of her belly were a very, dull pale green, and she wore a collar with a black gem imbedded in it around her neck. "You're here!"

"Hey wai-" Scurge said as she pounced, on him knocking his back as she nuzzled and licked him, "okay, okay, I get it .you missed me…but how did you get here?"

"Oh, a big black dragon came and told me you were leaving, but he was going to the same place. He's the on who gave me this collar" she replied moving off of him.

" Melody take it off, now!" Scurge commanded rolling to his feet quickly.

" What? Why?" she asked not notice the gem in the necklace was beginning to glow.

" Kill him…" a dark voice called out from the gem," kill him!"

"No…no…" melody said backing away from Scurge.

" Melody, take it off!" Scurge cried, rage, fear and concern mixed into his tone.

"Kill him now!"

" I can't." melody said running away.

" _Damn it."_ Scurge roared in his mind as he chased after her, a single snowflake drifting into his face_, "Snow…that's right her tears turn to snow when she cries. You'll live to regret this brother, I swear it!"

* * *

_

Back in the temple halls Spyro and Cynder found the intruder they were looking for, but can't seem to be able to move fast enough to catch him.

" This is ridiculous whether we run or fly we can't get this guy. How can he move so fast?" Cynder said breathing heavily as he and Spyro turned a corner.

" Who knows, and he seems to know the temple just as well as we do," Spyro added as they rounded another corner then came to a screeching halt, "what the hell?"

Standing down at the other end of the hall was an exact double of Spyro, the only difference being a more cold and sinister look in his eyes. Then from another hall a double for Cynder appeared.

" They look surprised." Cynder's double said in a seductive tone.

" Why should we care how they look Reaver wants us to kill them later anyway, but for now let's go." Spyro's double said, then they both took off down a hall that led toward the temple's entrance. For a moment Spyro and Cynder just stood there dumbstruck, then shaking off some of their shock they gave chase.

" Do I even want to ask?" Cynder said uneasily.

" This is ridiculous, first we beat Malefor and now we have to beat ourselves?" Spyro complained as they entered one of the temple's main halls where an Ignitus double and melody join their double's with Scurge not too far behind.

" Who's the dragoness?" Spyro asked as they caught up to Scurge.

Scurge remained silent as they rounded the final corner to the entrance hall of the temple. Melody and the double's stood in the entrance and turned back to face Spyro Cynder and Scurge

" Just like looking in a mirror, isn't it" cinders double said with a playful smile.

" We're everything you, and a hundred times worse than what you wished you'd never become. I can't wait to kill all of you but for now, master's waiting. Think fast." Spyro's double said spewing a huge fireball at Spyro.

" That's not going to work." Scurge said as his shadow enveloped the fireball causing it to explodes and fill the hall with smoke. _"Damn it… Melody!"_

Scurge charged through the smoke so fast that he nearly went right off the cliff, he looked around frantically for melody and his friends' doubles, but somehow they had already fled from sight. His mind and emotions racing released a pained roar that echoed through the night, then hung his head in disappointment. Then he noticed that, etched into the ground with frosty was a list of his brother main target areas.

" _She's not gone yet." _Scurge thought as he turned back to let his friends know what he had learned.


	9. departure

Departure

" So you're saying you discovered this on your own?" Ignitus asked eyeing Scurge curiously.

" For the last time, yes." Scurge said tired of repeating the same lie for the past hour.

After the night events, Spyro Cynder and Scurge immediately found Ignitus and pulled him away from his work. Shocked to find that his double was created without him noticing, he made the young dragons explain everything that happened in detail. Scurge took care to leave out the part about melody, unsure if he should bring her up.

"Who was that dragoness that flew off with our doubles." Cynder asked tuning to Scurge.

"_Damn…_She's a dragoness I know from the netherworld, my brother is using his powers to corrupt her mind."

"Must've been hard to find that out." Spyro said casting a glance at Cynder then turning back to Scurge.

"_He has no idea…"_Scurge thought saddened.

" So what was she doing here?" Spyro asked

"She was likely the one who cast the spell that made your doubles." Scurge replied uneasily.

"Hmm, well where is your brother planning to send his forces?" Cynder asked sensing Scurge's discomfort with the current topic.

" Warfang, the valley of Avalar, and the Well of Souls area" Ignitus recited closing his eyes.

" The well of souls isn't that just a huge pile of rubble now?" Spyro asked confused.

" That may be, but my brother isn't interested in the well of souls itself. He wants to collect the negative energy that may still be there. If there's enough there he can increase his strength to nearly twice what it is now." Scurge explained a look of disgust on his face, "the worst case scenario is he's trying to pull off desolation."

"Desolation?" Cynder said confused.

" It's one of the more destructive abilities of a hell dragon, it erases anything that isn't living, turns weak life to stone and anything else will likely be left in a state where of uselessness." He explained grimly.

"That's horrible…" Cynder said in disbelief.

" I know, and the worst part is…I can, I have done it before…" Scurge muttered his voice trailing off.

" I don't believe that!" Cynder blurted out fiercely

" Cynder?" Spyro said looking at her curiously.

" I can't believe that Scurge would do something like that, not intentionally." She continued teary eyed.

" Thanks for having faith in me and your right, I wouldn't do it intentionally. But I did it, and I can't change that. But we need to get back to the matter at hand." Scurge said turning to Ignitus. "So where should we go first."

" yes, well I feel that you should head to Warfang first, if your brother truly intends to make a serious attempt at conquering the dragon realms then you three will need all the assistance you can get." Ignitus said suddenly looking grim as he pulled out a large black book and opened it to its last page.

Spyro and Cynder expressions turned dark as Ignitus turned the book to them. Judging from their expressions and the books color Scurge realized that the book meant one thing: death. Then as Spyro and Cynder read their eyes grew wide with shock.

"Cyril and Volteer are…" Cynder's voice trailed off as she braced herself against Spyro and burst into tears.

"It's ok Cynder…we'll make sure their deaths won't be in vain." Spyro said comfortingly as he draped a wing over her, tears streaming down his face.

Scurge watched them for a moment, but soon forced himself to turn away, he couldn't watch his friends after they had been dealt such a blow. "I'm going to go prepare a few things, you guys take all the time you need. We can leave when you're ready." Scurge said, surprised to find himself holding back tears.

* * *

A few hours later after Spyro and Cynder had finished grieving the deaths of their old friends and mentors. They found themselves on the cliff outside the temple entrance watching the horizon. They were soon joined by Scurge who had a brown bag hanging from his neck, as he sat down beside them Spyro noticed he wasn't looking too well.

" What happened to you, you look sick?" Spyro said turning to him, noticing that Scurge's scales were pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

" Somehow while I was making something to bring with us I fell asleep, dark dreams about my past. That's all." Scurge said sounding more cold and distant than usual.

" Come on Scurge we're you friends right? How can we help you if you don't let us know what's making you suffer?" Cynder asked in a sweet tone, Scurge giving her a curious look.

"What did you just say?" Scurge asked, Cynder suddenly blushing as she realized she had used the same tone and said the same thing to Scurge the night she snuck into his room.

"Uhh…' she began nervously, " I was just saying that if you tell us what's wrong we'll do what we can to help you" she continued trying to play off her fear.

Scurge stared at her a bit longer then smiled," I'll think about it…so, we ready to go?"

"Sure" they answered at the same time.

"Wait shouldn't we tell Ignitus we're going." Spyro asked as they prepared to take off.

" Don't worry about that Spyro Ignitus told me that his favorite purple book would let him know exactly when we leave. Oh and he said don't let his double do too much damage." Scurge replied looking Spyro in the eye.

" Right, then let's go." Spyro said with a smile as he took off, Cynder and Scurge close behind him.

" Good luck young ones." Ignitus thought as he closed Spyro's book then pulled out a white one, "Strange, usually the book matches the color of its owner…"

**(kind of went off track early on in this chapter during the book to comp tranfer, thought i'd add in that piece that doesn't seem to fit... please review after you read. if you have a fanfic refer me to it and i'll return the favor.)**


	10. Plans and Shadows

**( again sorry for any crappy descriptions of warfang in the coming chapters, and i warn they may be very long. by my standards anyway.)**

Plans and Shadows

It wasn't long after they had left the temple when they spotted Warfang in the distance; they had found a fast moving air current early on in their flight and had ridden it nearly the entire trip. Only stopping to hunt for a meal, which didn't take long.

As they came nearer to Warfang they could see that the city had been ravaged. Even from a distance they could see the silhouettes of damaged buildings and smoke rising from dying fires scattered around the city.

" Spyro, I don't think we should go directly to Warfang." Scurge called ahead, " land in the forest I have a plan."

Glancing back Spyro dove out of the wind current, and picked out a clearing for them to land in.

" What were you saying up there about having a plan?" Spyro asked spreading his wings to low himself as he landed.

" I was saying that I have a plan that might make it easier to save Warfang." Scurge said as he landed.

" What do we need a plan for?" Cynder asked as she joined them

" Three things: want to free any prisoners that maybe left in the city, namely the remaining guardian Terrador; 2. We're definitely going to be outnumbered, so we want something that'll throw the enemy off; 3. The easiest option of an air assault won't be as effective because I have no breath attacks and I need to be on the ground to use my shadow." Scurge explained taking the bag and rummaging through it.

" Oh yeah, why is that. I thought all dragons could use at least one?" Spyro asked looking back on their training.

"Things are more complicated for us hellfire dragons. The abilities we are desolation, which I described before, the ability to breath hellfire, and a legendary ability my father once told me of Armageddon." Scurge began as he looked up from the bag. " The most commonly used of those would be hellfire, but to use it a hellfire dragon has to find the one thing that will drive him to fight beyond the limit of his abilities."

" Beyond the limit of your ability… sounds confusing." Spyro said scratching his head.

" I know, since I haven't been able to do that I've been winning all my battles to date with cunning and skill. Through which I've learned that a good plan and quick thinking can make a big difference." Scurge continued turning his attention to the bag again.

"Ok, so what'll we do?" Cynder asked interested

"Well there'll definitely have captives, if I remember right Warfang has a large mole population and a small dragon population. Some of which are training to become the new guardians, so I made a few things to help get them out of their cages or chains. My plan is for Cynder and I to sneak into Warfang and find as many allies as possible, that way with my plan we can release them all at once to surprise my brother's forces." Scurge explained as he continued to look through the bag.

"Wait how'll we get into Warfang without being seen? And how'll we free everyone at the same time?" Cynder asked feeling she had missed something.

" You can travel through shadows right?" Scurge asked quickly as he pulled two small vials attached to strings out of the bag.

" Well, yeah but…"

"Good so can I, that's how we get in. as for free the prisoners this liquid in these vials is an acid that uses moonlight as a catalyst. Simply meaning that once moonlight hits it, it'll start to eat away at whatever it's on." Scurge said holding up the vial, which contained a silvery liquid. " So we put a few drops of this on any cage lock or chain and when the moon comes it'll corrode to nothing."

" How the hell did you learn how to make that?" Spyro asked intrigued

" When you've been living in a hell you learn how to raise hell." Scurge answered with a brief smile, " so you up to it Cynder?"

"I-I don't know…I feel like I'll end up trapped in darkness if I use that ability." Cynder said trembling slightly when she suddenly felt a paw fall gently on her shoulder.

" Cynder, I know you've had a dark past. So have I, but if you don't want darkness to control your life you have to learn not to fear it. Your good at heart, that alone means the darkness can't take you again." Scurge said calmly looking Cynder dead in the eye.

" Scurge- I"

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. For both your sake and Spyro's I promise I won't let you fall into darkness, you just got to trust me. Deal?"

Cynder almost felt as if what Scurge said had lifted a great weight from her shoulders. She felt as if he had looked right through her and found what was bothering her, and she quickly found herself blushing. "Uh…deal." She stammered as she felt her heart rate spike for a moment.

" Good," Scurge said looking back at Spyro who had a somewhat displeased look on his face, " let's go then, and Spyro you should consider what your going to do if we face Cynder's double here."

The thought hit Spyro hard as Scurge and Cynder sank into the nearby shadows. What would he do, what would Cynder think if he fought her double. Would he even be able to bring himself to strike out against the mirror image of the dragoness he loved?

* * *

A chill crept over Cynder as they entered the shadows. The space within them was completely black they only thing dividing Scurge and herself from their surroundings was a faint white outline around their bodies. As Scurge led the way through the endless darkness she followed close behind making sure she kept her eyes on him.

" Does he know where he's going?" she thought to herself as another chill crept over her.

"…Murderer…" a hoarse, ghastly voice called out causing Cynder snap around in fear " murderer…" the voice called again as she turned around to find Scurge had disappeared.

" No…" she thought, as she looked around frantically.

"… You killed your brethren. You're a monster." The voice called again, it's words digging into Cynder's mind.

" Leave me alone…Scurge, help me…Scurge." Cynder called out as she lay down and covered her ears.

The faint sound of Cynder's voice stopped Scurge in his tracks, he immediately spun around for her, "Damn it, I already broke my promise… no, I'm not going to be the reason someone close to me died again." Scurge thought, a bright light beginning to shine from beneath his scales as he dashed through the darkness.

"Murderer…monster…" the ghastly voice continued, tears streaming down Cynder's face as it forced memories of her dark past to play in her head.

Then a powerful roar shook the darkness, through her tear filled eyes Cynder looked up to see a bright light rushing toward her.

" You!" The voice hissed as Scurge ran up, the light beneath his scales shining brightly.

" Cynder…" Scurge said glancing at her, " I get it, a tormentor. I rule the shadows…You never, come around while I'm here." He continued the light from his scales growing more intense.

" Scurge…you came back." Cynder said weakly as she staggered to her feet, her head throbbing from the tormentor's mental assault.

" I promised I wouldn't let you fall into the darkness again, let's go." He said pushing her ahead of himself.

" No, she's my prey." The tormentor hissed revealing its grim reaper-like form as it prepare to attack

" I told you I'm the king here, and you can consider her the queen." Scurge said immeasurable fury in his voice, and then as the tormentor tried to strike he loosed a beam of light from his mouth that erased all trace of the tormentor's existence.

" Scurge…" Cynder thought watching in awe.

" Let's get out of here Cynder… or I guess I have to call you shadow queen now." Scurge said with a laugh leaving Cynder laughing uncontrollably.

" Shadow queen…" she thought admiring the title, then a small concern hit her " what does he mean by that?"

**(Please someone review, it's 1:26 a.m and I'd appreciate it if someone did me the favor of making feel like I didn't sit here typing this for nothing. Seriously all reviews are welcome, good or bad. Again thanks for reading)**


	11. inside warfang

Inside Warfang

All was quiet except for the crackling of dying fires and the sound of roaming half dragons as Cynder and Scurge exited the shadows of a building.

" it looks like we're in the clear for now." Cynder said as she looked around, glancing at Scurge when she noticed the light from his scales had died away." So what now?"

" we split up and search for any captives , you don't have to travel in the shadows but use them to hide is there's no other way to avoid being seen." Scurge instructed as he peeked around the corner of the building, pulling himself back quickly as a group of half dragons passed by.

" Right…hey, Scurge… what was with that queen remark back there?" Cynder asked turning to him, blushing slightly.

" Oh that," he turned to face her " you're the only dragoness I know who can travel through shadows, and I won't always be in there with you. I know that the tormentors fear me and so I said that so they know they need to respect you, I mean if you fear the king you don't touch the queen."

" Thanks again for helping me in there." Cynder said with a thankful smile.

" Don't worry about it. Oh, and take this." Scurge said as he pulled one of the vial off of his neck and handed it to Cynder, " Smear some of this on the locks of any cages you happen to come across like I said earlier, and make sure you let the captives know our plan. That way they'll be ready to help when the time comes."

"Right." After taking a moment to ensure no enemies were nearby she ran off.

" Melody's here… I can feel it, but I'll have to deal with that later." Scurge thought as he sensed her presence, " first to see if I can find any prisoners."

Taking another look around Scurge ducked from building to building searching for any clue to where any prisoners may be held.

* * *

"Where would they keep prisoners in a place like this?" Cynder thought as she ducked into a shadow while a troop of half dragons passed by, " maybe the center of the city, it should be big enough… but it's so open how would I get there unseen" ducking out of the shadows she ran as fast as she could toward the center of the city.

* * *

Mean while Scurge was steadily making his way to the largest structure in Warfang, where he was sure he'd find any remaining guardians or guardian candidates. He traveled through the shadows and found himself within a dark storage room; just as he was going to slip out he froze as he heard Reaver's voice outside the door.

" We're done here for now melody, now I need you to head to the area where the well of souls once stood." Reaver's voice said as Scurge peeked through a crack in the door to see a shadowy double of his brother's form looming in front of Melody.

" It's only his shadow, good… meeting him now would be bad." Scurge said quietly subduing his rage.

" What do you need there?" melody asked her eyes cold and distant, making Scurge feel empty.

" I need you to go and collect as much of the negative energy there as possible, if you can do that than I'll have more than enough power to rule the dragon realms." Reaver's shadow explained as it draped a jet-black gem collar around her neck, " If Scurge or any of his friends show up, kill them. Show no mercy."

Reaver's shadow faded away leaving melody alone holding her head as if she had a headache," kill…Scurge?" She mumbled as she walked away.

Though it pained him to do so Scurge waited until he could no longer feel melody's presence before he left his hiding place, and continued his search. After a few minutes he found a staircase, heading up he caught the smell of blood on the air. Following the scent he came to a room to floor's up that held a broken and bloodied Terrador, bound to the floor by heavy chains. He was covered in large cuts and gashes, some of which still bled, the movement of his chest stretching the wounds as he breathed. the way he la his face was somewhat hidden, leaving only his right eye exposed.

" And just who might you be… young dragon?" Terrador said, his breathing heavy.

" I'm a friend of Spyro and Cynder. We're planning to take back Warfang." Scurge said looking him over, "you've lost an eye."

" mmm. Yes, one of those little half dragons stabbed me during a fight. But I can't complain, Cyril and Volteer gave their lives to protect the guardian candidates. Why should I worry about one eye?" Terrador said lifting his head a bit," so…how do you plan to take back our city?"

"Well…" Scurge began.

* * *

" Hmm…" Cynder thought as she scanned large square that formed the city's center.

The square was filled with large cages each containing an assortment of moles and dragons. But for every cage there was at least one half-dragon guard armed with a curved sword.

" Damn, how am I supposed to get to them?" she thought angrily as she continued to survey the square.

Suddenly the sound of clashing blades rang out from the surrounding buildings. A horn sounded and the half dragons guarding the cages all ran toward the sounds of combat.

" That was lucky…" Cynder thought as the last half dragon left the square then she cautiously approached the cages.

" It's Cynder, we're saved!" A mole cried as she neared a cage.

" Quiet." Cynder whispered harshly as she took out the vial," look, tonight me Spyro and a friend of ours are planning to take back the city. He says that if I put this stuff on the cage lock and moonlight hit's it, the liquid will eat through the lock and you can get free."

"Really?" a dragon in a nearby cage asked.

" I'm not really sure but if it does we'll need you guys to help take back Warfang." Cynder replied applying a small amount of liquid to the first cage lock.

"Once free we'll do all we can" the dragon said again, his fellow captives murmuring in agreement as Cynder darted from cage to cage applying the liquid to each lock.

**Shadow: so, you gonna add more chapters anytime soon.**

**The author: that depends, I have a lot to type and the pencil is fading from the notebook.**

**Shadow: any chance that you'll thrash this-**

**The author: No! As long as people are willing to read my work I will fight my usual habits and continue this story o matter what. Oh and I will be asking for people's input on the next few chapter's I am beginning to have trouble. oh yeah:**

**Please read***

**i want to do a tournament-like story in the future using the characters on my profile. but i think that would be boring, so i'd appreciate it if people submit any characters they'd like top have used in the story. please include a general description**(include fighting style(**clean, dirty playful, etc.)** and preferred weapon if any)**, a list of what your character can or can't do**( whichever list is shorter or both), **list of favorite attacks or frequently used abilities.**

**thanks.**


	12. complications

Complications

"…And that's the plan." Scurge said the finishing his explanation of his plan.

" Not bad for a dragon your age, but it wont work for those being held here, all the rooms have had all outside openings sealed shut. Your magic acid won't work." Terrador warned letting his head rest on the floor again.

" Okay then two questions, how many are there and how do you know if any guards are watching them." Scurge asked slightly annoyed at the turn of events.

" Two on this floor, three on the next floor up and two on the floor above that. If I remember correctly there should be about two guards per guardian candidate." Terrador replied his voice growing weak.

" Hey, you all?"

" Just… a bit tired…need to sleep." Terrador said sleepily.

" Not so fast old timer. With Cyril and Volteer gone you'll be needed more than ever, I'm not risking you dying in your sleep." Scurge said as he spread his wings and healing light poured from his wings onto Terrador.

" What are you doing? Go free the others." Terrador said, a shiver running down his spine as his wounds began to heal.

" Sure. And you're going to help, whether you like it or not." Scurge said defiantly as he continued to heal Terrador, " besides Spyro and Cynder would kill me if I just left you here to die."

" I suppose you're right, in my condition sleeping could very well lead to my death…thank you." Terrador said gratefully as his strength returned to his body, with the exception of his eye all of his wounds had healed perfectly.

" That's all I can do…you'll have to deal with the eye." Scurge said stumbling back, shaking his head a bit as the light faded from his wings.

" Don't worry about that," Terrador chuckled as he rose to his feet and broke free of his restraints with a single powerful leap forward," with my experience I could fight blind."

" I'm sure you could. So I guess I'll head upstairs and find the guardian candidates there." Scurge said before bolting out of the room.

" This truly is an age of young heroes." Terrador thought with a laugh as he made his way out of the room.

" Done." Cynder thought as she emptied the last of the vial's contents onto the last cage's lock, the sounds of combat still echoing through Warfang, then Cynder heard a familiar cry of pain in the distance.

"_Hunter?_" she thought turning in the direction of the cry, " remember what I told you , make sure everyone knows!" Cynder yelled back as se ran off towards the sounds of fighting.

She followed the scent of blood in the air to a large open area near the south wall of Warfang where a group of half dragons crowded around a single enemy. Her suspicions were confirmed when a half dragon fell revealing hunter the cheetah who was fairly unharmed with the exception of a shallow cut that pulled wider as he fought. Before she was noticed she changed to her half dragon form and took to the air, flying above the half dragons then dropping down between them and hunter. She quickly delivered a wind elemented punch to the ground, knocking the half dragons into nearby buildings and knocking them out.

" Hunter are you-" she said bare diving out of the way of Hunter's sword," wait it's me, Cynder!"

" Cynder, what-" Hunter said groaning as he fell to a knee, clutching the cut in his side.

"Cynder?" a muffled voice called from within the ruffles of hunter's cape.

"Sparx too? What are you two doing here." Cynder asked as Sparx fluttered in front of her face, then looking at Hunter's wound again she changed the topic, " never mind we need to take care of hunter's injury, or at least find someplace safe for him to hide. Come on."

Helping hunter to his feet Cynder slowly walked off, moving just fast enough to get away from the area before any of the half dragons woke up again.

**sorry for the short chapter it would've been longer but i made I'm having second thoughts on a few character relationships. ****other than that the chapter is written waiting to be typed so hang tight.**


	13. The guardian candidates

**Dark: Sorry for the long wait people. i kinda got absorbed into one of my other stories.**

**Shadow: of course the story's about you.**

**Dark: that's really not the point.**

**shadow:yeah that's true, you were just too lazy to read and type at the same type.**

**Dark: i am going to kill you.**

**Shadow: do i need to get some of your other characters that may be a little pissed about you not posting for so long.**

**Dark: Scurge and the others couldn't do a damn thing to me if they wanted to.**

**Scurge: * walks in* is that so?**

**Dark: what the...let me guess the res of your group is coming aren't they.**

**scurge: yeah, and they're pretty pissed.**

**Dark: damn...

* * *

  
**

The guardian candidates

" _Two down, three to go." _Scurge thought as he used his shadow to tear apart the chains of a young yellow lightning dragon with black belly scales a black lighting bolt mark scattered across his scales.

He had already released Celia, a young ice dragoness with powder blue scales and aqua colored belly scales, and she wasn't too happy about helping this dragon.

" Alright you freed him, but does he really have to come with us?" the young dragoness asked entering the room glancing at the half dragon guards on the floor their throat cut open. Scurge shot her a fierce look and she backed out of the room.

" Nice one, I never got rid of her that easily." The lightning dragon said stepping up to Scurge, " The name's Amp, and nice job with the guards. They didn't even see you coming."

" Thanks, now get moving I still have three of your friends to find and rescue." Scurge ordered, leaving the room and heading for the next one, Amp and Celia following right behind him.

" So how's the class whore doing," Amp asked in a sinister tone.

" The class what!" Celia yelled shocked stopping in her tracks.

"You've been flirting with every dragon in Warfang since you got here, I've even seen you try your luck with Cyril." Amp said with a smile.

" You son of a bitch, I never did any of that! Celia exclaimed raising her tail threateningly, her trident like tail blade looming near amps face.

Alerted by Celia's yelling the guards from the next room rushed into the hall, blades drawn. With a annoyed sigh Scurge changed to his half dragon form and took them out, running one of them through with it's own blade and slashing open the stomach of the other with his tail blade.

"_The hell?" _Celia thought looking confused.

" Nice trick." Amp said stepping forward

" You two afraid of the dark?" Scurge thought looking over his shoulder, gently shaking the blood from his tail blade.

" No." they replied, frightened.

" Good then you won't mind this." Scurge said as his shadow shot underneath them and began to pull them into its depths. He waited a few minute then brought them back out.

" Still feeling like bothering each other?"

Amp and Celia shook their heads furiously for a moment both of them shaking like leaves in a hurricane.

" I didn't think so…"

He left them in the hall and entered the room where a young pink dragoness lay in the room. She had no chains to hold her down, but she looked devoid of all strength or desire to live.

"_I know that look…that how I was when my father took me away from my mom…hmm, young teenage dragoness… that's an easy one." _Scurge thought as he walked up to the dragoness, " let me guess lost your boyfriend?"

The young dragoness glanced up at him then nodded slightly.

" Was he a guardian candidate?"

The dragoness nodded again.

" Cheer up he's perfectly fine Terrador is rescuing him as I speak."

The young dragoness almost immediately came back to life; she stood up and looked around as if she had no clue where she was. Scurge had to fight back laughter from her sudden reaction.

" oh I'm so glad, I was sure he'd try and fight and would end up getting killed by that dragon. Cyril and Volteer must have saved him and-" Scurge held up a paw to stop her.

" Cyril and Volteer are dead." Scurge said bluntly, sending the young dragoness into a state of shock.

"They're dead?" she said pulling away from Scurge.

With a sigh Scurge turned and began to leave the room, " I'll go free the others and come back for you, that way you can-"

" No I-I'm alright…I'll come. Oh, my name's Ember by the way." She said following Scurge.

" Right, I'm Scurge. So…what's his name, your boyfriend I mean?" Scurge asked trying to change the mood.

" Oh his name's Flame." Ember said cheering up at the thought of him.

"Hmm…you two should never fight together. If names suggest anything about the future that is." Scurge said thinking aloud.

"wha-"

"I'll explain it later if I get the chance." Scurge added interrupting ember as they rejoined Amp and Celia in the hall. " Ok the other candidates are upstairs and let's go."

* * *

" Damn it…thankfully the wound isn't that deep but we still need to do something or it'll get infected." Cynder said examining Hunter's wound in a dark alley.

"Oh great now hunters going to die!" Sparx cried flying back and forth.

" This isn't the time for your pessimism Sparx." Hunter's groaned

" Pessimistic? Ha, I'm being realistic. I mean first that black dragon shows up and pulls that little desolation trick or whatever he calls it and turns the valley of Avalar into a wasteland, then he has that dragon that I thought was Cynder enslave your people, he even had that Spyro look alike try to kill us." Sparx explained, pausing to catch his breath " And now we get to Warfang only to find it's occupied by his little minions."

" Wait you guys know about our doubles?" Cynder asked, surprised.

"Damn it girl what did I just finish explaining." Sparx yelled glaring at her.

" Quiet!" Cynder ordered pointing to the end of the alley as a group of half' dragons walked by, " I heard what you said bug boy, I was just surprised that's all. But we still need to try and find help for Hunter…I wonder if that'll work."

" You wonder if what'll work?" Sparx asked fluttering around Cynder as she closed her eyes, "Hello, Cynder?"

A shadowy aura appeared around Cynder's body as she concentrated on traveling through the shadows. Then the same aura appeared around hunter and, much to his dismay, Sparx.

" Hey wait, what are you doing?" Sparx said frantically trying to rub the aura off of himself.

" Just shut up and come on." Cynder ordered in an annoyed tone, grabbing Sparx as the group sank into the shadows.

* * *

" _Well those should be the last two guards." _Scurge thought as he released a half dragon guard from his grip, _" and earth dragoness, that's a nice change of pace."_

He was glad to see something new, so far he'd released a dragon of every element, including Joule a female lightning dragoness he'd released on this floor. This dragoness was similar in stature to Ember, her scales were a leafy green and her belly scales were a dark rose red, and the last four inches of her tail was covered in thorn like barbs. She was sound asleep as Scurge broke her chains with his shadow.

" Why all the noise…" she grumbled rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw, " who is it?"

" It's the dragon who came to get you out of here now wake up." Scurge Replied shaking her with a paw.

" Five more minutes…" the dragoness said with a sleepy groan.

" Come on, wake up." Scurge said annoyed as he moved behind her, " I said wake up!" he shouted as he slapped the dragoness near the base of her tail with the flat side of his tail blade.

" Mmm, yeah. Hurt me baby." The dragoness shouted with a lustful moan causing Scurge to step back in shock.

" The chains are broken, I'm done." Scurge said quickly turning to leave the room.

"_Oh fuck did I say that out loud."_ The dragoness thought hopping to her feet.

As Scurge left the room he was met with awkward stares from the group of guardian candidates. He just shook his head and stared at the floor as he walked past them.

" What was that all-" joule began.

"Don't …just don't ask. Seriously…" Scurge said as the young dragoness darted out of the room behind him.

" Sorry about that. But hey everyone likes something right?" She said with an uneasy smile as Scurge just stared at her, " Err, right…I'm Rose by the way."

" And I'm disgusted…let's go." Scurge said heading for the stairs.

* * *

" Cynder where are you? Crap, I'm lost Sparx cried as he fluttered around in the shadows, their darkness rendering his glow useless as a light source.

" Sparx I'm right next to you." Cynder said flatly as she grabbed Sparx and pulled him right in front of her face. After entering the shadows she had changed to her half dragon form to help hunter move.

" Sorry but a black dragoness in a dark place is like black on black crime or something. I thought something could have kidnapped you." Sparx said as he squirmed out of her grip.

With a sigh Cynder returned her focus to hunter. The only problem was hunter was hunter was weakening by the second and she had no clue where to go, and she was sure the tormentors would find them if she didn't hurry.

" _How'd you do this Scurge? I can't tell left from right." _She thought looking around.

" A coward, a murderer, and a dead cat." A ghastly voice hissed, making cinders eyes widen.

" C-c-coward, who are you calling a coward." Sparx stuttered, his teeth chattering.

" Sparx stay close." Cynder said as three Tormentors revealed themselves around them.

" You, you're friend isn't here now. You'll pay for what he did to our brother." The lead tormentor hissed as a scythe materialized in its hand. It looked Cynder in the eye; causing memories of her deeds under the dark masters control flooded her mind.

" Get out of my head!" she yelled as she dropped to a knee, bringing hunter with her.

"Cynder?" Sparx cried fluttering to her side.

" Fight it Cynder." Hunter ordered with a groan as he fought through his pain to grab his bow.

" I'm the king, and you can consider her the queen!" Scurge's voice boomed in Cynder's mind as she recalled her last trip to the shadows.

" _He wouldn't have said that unless he felt I could live up to it." _She thoughts standing up, " Hunter, Sparx back up."

" What, only one person has ever beaten our mental attack on their own." The tormentor hissed, as its two brothers flew over to him scythes ready.

" Sparx."

" Right, backing up now." Sparx said zipping over to Hunter and somehow helping him to limp away.

" Kill her!" The tormentor cried reading his scythe.

" Here, I'm the queen," Cynder said as a whirlwind of shadows formed around her," and I say it's execution time."

The tormentors hissed as they all rushed toward Cynder ready to strike but as they swung their scythe the whirlwind around Cynder intensified and knocked them back. Then as they came again Cynder focused all of the shadow energy around her into her claws and with one swift strike she shredded all three tormentors before they could scream.

" _That was new…"_ Cynder thought watching as the energy dissipated around her claw, _" So much power…"_

" Cynder, Hunter's not looking so good." Sparx cried behind her.

" _Huh, wait I can see a path now." _Cynder thought looking around, suddenly she could see paths leading to almost anywhere she'd want to go_, " there, I can see Scurge."_

She quickly flew around and hoisted a barely conscious Hunter into the air and took off toward the shadow portal that lead to Scurge, Sparx flying right behind her.


	14. escape

Dark- well i think i speak for all my readers when i say this is a suprise

shadow- yeah, even i was kind of shocked when he did this.

Dark- whatever Shadow...anyway since it seems a few peeple missed this story i've decided to pick it up again

Shadow- be happy people this is rare

Dark- hey i happen to like my readers enough to do this for them

Shadow- but it took you a few months to do it

Dark- you know what...let them get to the story

* * *

"What the fuck…what hit me?" Scurge thought dazed as he opened his eyes slowly to see Cynder staring down at him, shaking him furiously.

"Scurge wake up! He's dying!" she yelled as Scurge staggered to his feet.

Beside him Hunter lay on the edge of consciousness, his arm clutched to the wound in his side. Still half dazed scurge opened his wings and showered him with healing light. The wound closed up and hunter began to regain his senses, then Scurge suddenly fell over.

"Damn… I take it you figured out the shadows, huh" he muttered painfully.

"Oh, yeah. Are you all right" Cynder asked uneasily.

"Stupid question…" Scurge replied as he forced himself to his feet, "but I'm sure you didn't nearly flatten me against a wall on purpose."

"Damn you almost got the black knocked out of your scales." Amp laughed as he and the other potential guardians walked up.

"Oh grow up" Celia muttered bumping Amp out of her way.

"Always at each others throats…" Joule thought, shaking her head as she watched them.

"Come on you guys, Terrador's waiting for us." Rose said impatiently as she stepped up to Scurge, "where is he?"

"He should be somewhere downstairs; if Hunter's okay we'll head down." Scurge said as he turned to the cheetah.

"I'm fine. You have my thanks, but we should go. It isn't safe." Hunter suggested rubbing the blood stained fur where his wound had been.

With a nod Scurge led the way down the stairs, the rest if the group following close behind him. As they spread out in the next hall things were deathly silent and Terrador was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly ember looked up as if she was startled and bolted down the hall, coming to a screeching stop outside of a room.

"Flame!" She cried as she looked past the earth guardian to the young dragon.

"Ember you're all right!" Fame shouted as he darted past Terrador and began nuzzling and licking ember, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Young love…" Terrador laughed softly, "Do you have anyone like that stone?" He asked as he turned to the young dragon hidden behind him.

"No, I don't." stone said flatly, he had granite colored scales and a sandy colored underbelly. His tail ended in a thin heavy triangular growth.

"It looks like our girl ember found Terrador for us." Joule said as she and the rest of the group met them outside the room.

"Good it looks like you found them all." Terrador said , nodding as he looked the group over, " but why is hunter here?"

"No offense, but now isn't the time for questions." Scurge pointed out, "we should get going."

"How do you plan on pulling that off without being seen smart guy?" Amp asked mockingly.

"I'm getting sick of your mouth. I don't know what makes you think you can be a guardian." Scurge said as he changed o his half dragon form.

"What's that suppose to-"Amp began before Surge's shadow wrapped around his mouth.

"It means that if it were up to me you wouldn't be a candidate for electrical guardian. Now shut up so I can concentrate." Scurge said looking down at him.

"What are you trying to do?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"A trick I learned back at home, now please be quiet."

As per Scurge's request they all remained silent as Scurge concentrated ion focusing his magical energy. Within a few moment the energy he gathered caused heat to radiate from his body, then a bubble of energy formed around the group.

"Ready…" Scurge asked in a strained tone.

"Wait, Sparx?" Cynder yelled noticing the dragonfly was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry he's in my cape." Hunter said quickly.

"Then we're out of here!" Scurge yelled as he released the energy and the group disappeared from WarFang.


	15. Plan of Attack

Well I suppose to everyone who likes this story I'm happy to announce that this story just won't let me let it die. More specifically Scurge is dying to get his backstory out and I'm having a hard time ignoring the fact. so enjoy...if my soon to start college schedule allows i'll be updating this as fast as the ideas works themselves out. Enjoy the chapter people.

* * *

"What the hell's taking them so long?" Spyro said to himself as he clawed the trunk o f a tree out of boredom,"I hope they didn't get captured…No, Cynder's too smart for that, and Scurge would probably kill anyone who even thought about catching them."

The purple Dragon took a deep breath, having faith that one way or another his friends would be back. Still Spyro couldn't help but sigh at the thought of waiting for what could be hours for them to return, but then a small twinkle of light in at the edge of his vision caught his attention. A small bubble was rapidly growing on one side of the clearing Spyro was waiting in, bursting as it released a bright flash of light.

"What the hell?" Spyro thought as he shielded his eyes, a wave of heat washing over him.

In the middle of a large scorch make created by the bubble Scurge and the others appeared, the entire group somewhat disoriented from the teleportation. They shook themselves to steady their sense, Scurge's leg's nearly giving out on him in front of everyone.

"I hate that spell, it weakens me too much…" Scurge thought as he forced himself to stay up.

"Like's like the mean guy can't handle his own magic." Amp chuckled as he moved away from the group.

"I thought you wanted to get out of there unseen?" Celia asked him as she blocked his path.

"So what, I never told the guy to tire himself out." Amp smiled as he moved close to Celia's face.

"Oh, I'll show you fear!" Celia hissed as she whipped her tail around behind her.

"That's enough you two." Terrador barked causing Celia to freeze just as she was going the hit Amp with her tail.

"Like this ice queen could land a decent hit on me." Amp boasted as Celia turned and walked away.

"You talk too much." Scurge said, suddenly in his half dragon form as he grabbed amp by the back of the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Feel like another tour of the shadows?"

"Fuck you!" Amp yelled as he tried to wriggle free of Scurge's grasp.

"I'll take that as a yes." Scurge nodded as a shadow enveloped Amp and sank back to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Rose asked as she ran over to Scurge.

"I think that's a little harsh for a punishment, don't you?" Cynder asked Scurge a she walked over to him as well.

"If he can back up all his talk he'll be fine, I think. Don't worry about it." Scurge explained as he reverted to his normal form.

"It's about time you guys got back, are all these guys guardian candidates? And why is hunter with you." Spyro asked walking up to Scurge and Cynder.

"They are Spyro, and they're quite an interesting bunch to say the least." Terrador chuckled as he approached the group, "It's good to see our young hero again."

"Hey, I helped save the world too you know!" Cynder spoke up, not wanting to be left out.

"Calm down Cynder, it's not that serious." Spyro laughed as he shook his head. "It's good to see you too Terrador. Now someone tell me why Hunter showed up."

"Wait, so he's the dragon who saved the world from Malefor?" Joule called over as she looked Spyro over, "Kind of small isn't he? Oh, I'm Joule. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I think…" Spyro said uneasily glancing at Cynder. "Besides I did have a lot of help."

"Finally a little recognition." Cynder smiled as she bumped into Spyro playfully.

Joule walked off and struck up a conversation with rose as Spyro and Cynder turned their attention back to Scurge and Terrador.

"So Terrador, Spyro, Cynder, what's the plan? The sun's beginning to set, so we need to know how we're approaching this."

"You seem like a dragon who likes discipline; I admire that in one so young." Terrador nodded.

"Not exactly, but now isn't the time to just rush into things." Scurge pointed out looking up at Terrador.

"That's disappointing, but you're right we can't just rush back into Warfang. Everyone, it's time to plan our attack to take back Warfang." Terrador announced, drawing in all the guardian candidates along with Hunter.

"Oh." Scurge muttered as he brought Amp out of the shadows, "Have fun?"

"You dirty bastard…"Amp said trembling slightly.

"Now the first thing that I must make clear is the enemy seems to increase its forces at night, so be prepared for heavy resistance." Terrador began.

"if possible go for group kills, the half-dragon's can easily outmatch younger dragons like us in close combat. And it's unlikely that they'll be unarmed." Scurge added.

"Which means don't get yourself cornered. Now if Scurge's plan works out then we should have the aid of Warfang's inhabitants in this fight. That gives us the element of surprise, and if everything is done properly we may be able to cause chaos for the enemy. " Terrador continued.

"Sorry to interrupt again terraador, but there's something I have to warn you all about. My brother probably has more than one trick lying in wait for us in Warfang. On top of that he managed to create doubles of Cynder, Spyro, and Ignitus that serve under him and we have no clue what the extents of their abilities are. " Scurge explained glancing at Cynder and Spyro from the corner of his eye.

"We'll most likely encounter the double of Ignitus; I thought I was only imagining things when I saw heard Ignitus' voice giving orders to the guards." Terrador warned the group as he shook his head.

"At least that's one surprise we'll be ready for." Spyro pointed out with a confident smile.

"Right, and if he attacks us we can we can probably lure him to a place where we can fight him." Cynder added with a quick nod.

"Well then, we should split into groups. That way the enemy won't be able to concentrate its forces on all of us at once." Terrador suggested, his eyes scanning the group.

"Well there are twelve of us, and Hunter, Scurge, Spyro and I can all fight on even terms with the half-dragons. So if we all take the lead in our groups we can have four groups of three." Cynder pointed out as she thought everything over, "and we should come up with a signal just in case any group runs into trouble."

"I agree with Cynder, groups of three sounds like our best bet. I'll take Celia and Joule along with me, as for a signal, if anyone runs into trouble just launch an attack into the air three times and try to make it big. " Scurge said with a nod.

"Since we're choosing I'll take the two lovebirds over there." Spyro announced motioning toward Flame and Ember.

"I'll go with Cynder, you too Stone." Terrador declared.

"Right." Stone replied flatly looking up at Terrador.

"Fine by me." Cynder chuckled, "Although I'd like to make my own choice next time."

"So I'm with these two then?" Hunter asked turning to Amp and Rose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, slightly offend.

"I have no problem with you, young dragoness. But his attitude may be an issue." Hunter explained, drawing a snarl out of Amp.

"Just don't bother me and you'll have nothing to worry about fur ball." Amp hissed.

"Explain to me why he's a guardian candidate." Scurge asked, unable to believe someone with Amp's attitude was suited for the job.

"Challenge him to a fight on day and you'll see why. I can't say I like his attitude either but he has potential." Terrador chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"I'll be sure to do that." Scurge nodded as he turned away from the group, walking off.

"Hey Scurge." Cynder called out to the dragon, making him stop, "Spyro and I were wondering, since we have time before we start the attack, could you tell us a little bit about you."

"It's not fair that you know so much about us but we know so little about you." Spyro added.

"You want to know more about me, huh. Well take a seat and pay attention, I don't plan on doing this twice." Scurge sighed as he sat down. "Now I guess I should start at the beginning…"


End file.
